My Messed Up Life
by AliceCullenIsMyIdol
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are both Lissa's guardians. Rose had gotten over Dimitri, but he still had major feelings for her. What if a group of Strigoi attacked Rose and lissa. Who would he protecet? Rose? or Lissa? Rated T for language
1. forgeting lissa

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. Tell them Rose "AliceCullenIsMyIdol doesn't own us. Hahaha Suck on dem apples" *sob. I also want to give a specail shout-out to Jayson Micheal Swan-Cullen for the name.**_

_**Prologue**_

_DPOV_

_Oh god. I love Rose so much. I mean sure we're still friends, but since she went to the academy and I told her that Lissa came first so we couldn't be together things have been pretty awkward between us. I still remember that night very clearly, even though it happened a few years ago. The night where Rose and I …… that night was one of the best of my life, well not the part where Lissa got kidnapped and such. Okay so I'm whining a bit, but I really do still love Rose. I guess my life isn't so bad._

_So since the prologue was short, I'm just going to add Chapter 1 onto this page as well._

_-AliceCullenIsMyIdol or Dana_

_**Chapter 1.**_

_Rpov_

_Me, Liss and Dimitri are going to the mall, just 'cause Liss wanted to, don't get me wrong I'm cool with that, I love the mall. Just like my first day doing this, I was standing right next to Lissa and Dimitri was somewhere out on the wings. Lissa led me into a dress shop. She picked up this ice-blue one and handed it to me. She walked over to another rack and handed me a red on, and a silver one. "Liss slow down, I don't need a million dresses." She smiled "oh I know but they go great with your hair and skin tone, besides I'm paying not you." She bought them and we walked out of the dress shop. Suddenly a big group of Strigoi came up behind me and Lissa. Believe me I was terrified, even though I've had my training. I screamed, so did Lissa. Dimitri came running towards the sound of my screams. "Rose!"he yelled. I was still staring at him, so I didn't see the Strigoi come up behind me. He hit me over the head, hard. The last thing I heard was Lissa screaming and Dimitri's voice saying, no crying "Rose! Roza! Please no! listen to me Roza! Don't leave me! And then I blacked out. I woke up awhile later. Dimitri was sitting beside me I looked at him, blinked a few times then screamd at him "Where the hell is Lissa1?! Why are you here? You should be going to find her!!!! What the hell is wrong with you? He looked shocked " you were hurt" he said calmly I was just about to scream at him again but he continued "I didn't know if you were dead or alive. It scared the shit out of me."I stared blankly at him for awhile "You stupid son of a bitch! Lissa is supposed to come first. When I went to the academy, that's what YOU told Me. Let it go!" he actually looked kind of hurt. "you're right Roza" he said after a few minutes of silence_

_**Ohh cliffey!! What are you gonna do know eh? Well just read to find out what happens next. I don't know when I'll write the next chapter. I'm kinda stumped on what should happen next. Review and give me some ideas please.**_

_**ACIMI (it takes too long to write over and over)**_


	2. Rose's New Hope

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…..*tear………man I don't even own the Strigoi..that's sad.**_

_Italics are thoughts of the person who's P.O.V. it is._

_**Lissa's POV**_

_I'm so scared, why haven't they killed me yet? Maybe they're trying to stretch it out, to make me actually beg for death. Well that's so not going to happen. Rose and Dimitri will save me right? They'll find me right? If they don't…ohh there'll be hell to pay._

_**D POV**_

_Oh my CARLISLE (god hahahahahahaha funny isn't it?..i thought so) _

_I can't believe that we actually LOST lissa. Oh wait it was actually my fault…shit. Rose is so mad at me right now. I have to try to at least talk to her… tell her I'm sorry._

"_Rose…." I tried to say…but she ignored me._

"_Roza...listen to me… I'm so sorry I didn't mean to lose lissa, I thought I could save you both." She snapped her head around to glare at me. "save us both?!?" she screamed "you aren't supposed to save us both….YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO SAVE HER…not me…dumbass"_

_Ouch that was cold….but she's right(I hate it when I'm wrong) "Roza I DID try to save her…only after I tried to save you." I mumbled the last few words so she could barley hear them and my faced turn bright red, you could fry an egg on my forehead. I really gotta learn to keep my big mouth shut, because Rose…boy did she react._

"_WHAT!?!?!?!?!!? YOU………" she stopped to breath…..it sounded like she couldn't think of a bad enough word to yell at me. _

"_Rose you can yell at me all you want later, but for right now please help me think of a way to find lissa wherever she may be." She looked at me blankly for a second, then smiled, god I love her smile. No bad Dimitri, bad stop thinking about her that way._

_Her voice stopped my mental ranting._

_``uhhh dimitri, lissa and I have a bond remember..i`ll just go into her mind and see where she is duh.`` oh yea I forgot they had a bond…Omg i`m so stupid today and, I looked at my watch, it`s not even 12 yet shit!_

_She had a distant look on her face, kind of like she was seeing other things that only she could see. Then I knew she was in Lissa`s mind. That means she must know where lissa is..that means we can find her..and THAT means Rosa will stop being mad at me, and I can show her how much I really love her._

_Then Rose started screaming and sobbing. I ran over to her and shook her shoulder ``Rose, Roza are you ok…what`s happening…..is lissa hurt. tell me what's going on!`` I have never felt so helpless in my life._

_When she finally spoke her voice was a shaky whisper. ``no..lissa`s fine…now. They're trying to torture her mind but since she stopped using spirit her mind is so strong to everybody except me it's not working, so they `re trying to get physical with her. They punched her in the stomach, and I….she can't breath`` she started crying again._

_I tried to comfort her in anyway that I knew how, by saying ``Don't worry Roza. We'll find her, she'll be ok, we will all be ok, things will work out.`` my attempted words of comfort seemed to help, she stopped crying and wiped her eyes. Then she looked at me, there was a new look of determination in her eyes. She smiled, my mouth automatically smiled in encouragement back at her._

_When she spoke again her voice was strong and sure `` we will find her. I know we will.``_

_**You guys will probably hate me now. another cliffey!!!!! Anyway I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews. those are what keep me going guys..anyhoo I hope you liked the new chapter….I wrote it first thing in the morning so I'm sorry if some of it doesn't make sense. If I get at least 10 reviews then I will write the next chapter really soon. if not. then we'll have to see what happens next.**_


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Just so you people know..i'm thinking about deleting this story, just cuz I've had some complaints about it.. if you people aren't gonna like it..i won't write it.

AliceCullenIsMyIdol


	4. Do It For Yourself Rose

_**My messed up life- the revival of the story.**_

_**Chapter 3 – Don't worry about me**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews guys that means a lot to me. So…drum roll plz…….after many long weeks of waiting, here's the next chapter.**_

_**R P.O.V**_

_I didn't mean to yell at Dimitri, I'm just upset, and with good reason too. _

_I have to find Lissa, I have to. It's my duty as a guardian. _

_I've dealt with fighting Strigoi, I've dealt with losing Mason, I've dealt with my own _

_mother punching me in the eye. _

_But I can't deal with losing Lissa too, she's all I have left. Dimitri seemed to have calmed _

_down, now that I appear stronger, but that's just a mask that I've learned well, on the _

_inside I'm so messed up, and I only have a small idea of where Lissa is._

"_**Rose?" Dimitri asked.**__ Geez, I am so out of it! I didn't even know he was talking to me _

_till he said my name._

"_**Hmmm?" I asked**_

"_**I asked if you had another clue on where she is."**_

"_**Oh, well yeah. She's in an abandoned shack close to here. The strigoi are waiting till **_

_**the sun goes down. We need to hurry, we only have 4 hours of daylight left."**_

_**He nodded and motioned for me to lead the way. I pulled my hair back into a tight **_

_**ponytail, squared my shoulders and started running east towards the shack I saw in her **_

_**mind. Dimitri, was right behind me, murmuring to other guardians on the phone. As I **_

_**ran, my mind flashed back to when it was just me and Lissa, to when we had to run for **_

_**our lives and for our freedom. My heart still ached or those times, they were easier, **_

_**simpler. Finally, after 25 minutes of straight running, I saw the turn off to where the **_

_**shack was located. I smiled widely and slowed to a silent walk. I saw the beat up old **_

_**shack and snuck around to the window. I peered in and almost gasped out loud. There **_

_**She was, tied to a chair. She was covered in purplish bruises and small cuts all over her **_

_**Skin. But, in spite of how she looked on the outside, I've never been so happy to see her **_

_**in my life. Dimitri crept up behind me and peered in as well. He covered his mouth so **_

_**he wouldn't scream. His fingers running over his own neck, where Lissa's bruises **_

_**were the worst.**_

"_**Ouch." He whispered.**_

_**Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice. She saw me through the dirty glass and **_

_**smiled weakly at me. I heard her voice in my mind.**__ I knew you would come; I never lost _

_hope, not even once. Don't worry about these (she gestured to her bruises and cuts) I'll _

_be okay. I'm just glad you showed up._

_**You're all I have. I mouthed. She nodded to show that she understood. I smiled back at **_

_**her. Now, let's get you out of here! I mouthed. She nodded again, and smiled.**_

"_**Uhh Rose?" Dimitri said nervously**_

"_**Not now!" I hissed**_

"_**Rose?" he said urgently now**_

"_**Not now!" I hissed again**_

"_**Rose!" I whisper-yelled**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**We're in trouble."**_

"_**What?" I asked confused**_

"_**Look" he pointed to the eastern wall of the shack. There was a dark cave located near **_

_**the base of the mountain which was near-by. Inside was 6 pairs of glowing red eyes: **_

_**strigoi. I wouldn't scream, I couldn't. my throat was closing up. The air was coming **_

_**into my lungs in quick short gasps.**_

"_**Rose, are you okay?" Dimitri asked, his hands on my shoulders.**_

"_**S-s-s-s-s-strigoi" I stuttered**_

"_**I know" he whispered.**_

_You can do it Rose, I believe in you. I know you can. Don't just do it for me, do it for the _

_love you and Dimitri could've had, do it for Mason and Eddie, Do it for Mia and _

_Chriatain, and most of all do it for yourself Rose.__** Lissa's voice said inside my head.**_

_**I nodded and got into my fighting position. Dimitri nodded his approval and did the **_

_**same.**_

"_**Let's do this" I stated calmly "for Lissa, Mason, Eddie, Mia, Christain, and for Us."**_

"_**Get ready, here they come." He stated in his acid-calm tone.**_

**I know it's short, and not much for that many weeks of waiting, but it's all I've got. I need ideas. Review please. Thanks for the awesome reviews; those are what kept me going. That is the reason I started writing again. Thanks again**

**Xoxo**

**AliceCullenIsMyIdol**


	5. Rose's Love

_**My Messed Up Life – Rose's Love.**_

_**DPOV**_

"_**Okay, I'll fight them off, you go get Lissa okay?" I asked Rose.**_

"_**But-" She tried to say**_

"_**Go!" I said sternly. I didn't mean to yell at her, but I **_

_**couldn't bear to have her in danger. She nodded and ran **_

_**off towards the shack. I turned to face the on coming **_

_**Strigoi. There were 6 of them, but it was obvious that they **_

_**Weren't going to fight me, not yet anyway. One of them, **_

_**Obviously the leader came forward.**_

"_**Hello, dhampir" he said in a cold tone.**_

"_**Cut the chit-chat strigoi," I hissed.**_

"_**Well don't you want to know my name? I'm sure you've **_

_**heard of me."**_

"_**I don't really care about who you are, or used to be."**_

"_**Oh you will." He stated**_

"_**Oh? And why is that?"**_

"_**Because, you know my son and my sister."**_

"_**Do I?"**_

"_**Do the names Christian and Natasha ring a bell?" he **_

_**asked me.**_

"_**You're Lucas Ozera aren't you?"**_

"_**Indeed I am."**_

"_**Why did you kidnap Princess Dragomir?"**_

"_**Because, she's valuable, and she has a very close **_

_**relationship with my beloved son." He stated calmly.**_

"_**Everyone thought that you and Moira were dead."**_

"_**We pulled it off well don't you think? Don't you want to **_

_**know our reasoning?"**_

"_**I'm not interested in your reasoning."**_

"_**You're going to leave this place, immediately." He stated**_

_**I knew he was trying to use compulsion on me, but I **_

_**averted my face.**_

"_**Hmm, a strong will. You'd make a fine Strigoi."**_

"_**No I wouldn't. I'd rather die than become one of you."**_

"_**You **__will__** leave, now." He hissed**_

_**Again I averted my face. Lucas hissed angrily and nodded **_

_**towards one of his followers. The new one smiled and **_

_**walked over to me. In one swift movement, he broke my **_

_**arm. I let out a small hiss of pain, but otherwise remained **_

_**centered.**_

"_**Has your mind changed yet? Are you sure you don't **_

_**want to become one of us?"**_

"_**My answer will never change."**_

"_**Very well." He nodded again and the Strigoi swiftly **_

_**broke my other arm. It was dangerous to let it come to **_

_**that, if it came to down to a fight, I'd have a great **_

_**disadvantage. I glared at Lucas, my face not even **_

_**twitching from the pain. He smiled coldly at me.**_

"_**Finish him off, he's not worth my time. And after that, **_

_**find the other dhampir, the female." He smiled at me one **_

_**more time and turned on his heel and walked away. The **_

_**other strigoi walked towards me slowly, tauntingly. I toyed **_

_**with the silver stake in my pocket. I dodged the first hit, **_

_**but another hit me on the side of my head. I knew I would **_

_**need medical attention after this, but I didn't care. I **_

_**swiftly pulled the stake from my pocket and staked the **_

_**closest one to me. He fell like a stone in water. The others **_

_**hissed angrily. I laughed mockingly and staked another **_

_**one. That left three still standing there. Two started **_

_**running towards me, but I neatly dodged them and staked **_

_**them both. The last one standing, looked at me with **_

_**surprise. I smiled and staked him before he saw me **_

_**coming. That left Lucas around here somewhere, unless **_

_**he escaped. From the north, I heard an ear piercing **_

_**Scream. It was either Rose or Lissa, I couldn't tell. I ran **_

_**Towards the scream as fast as I could. There stood Lucas, **_

_**He held Rose by the arm. She had a dazed look on her **_

_**Face; she was under compulsion. **_

"_**Let her go!" Lissa screamed**_

"_**You have to give yourself up if you want me to let her **_

_**Go."**_

"_**Don't do it Lissa."**_

"_**Well, well, well look who survived 5 strigoi. **_

_**Congratulations dhampir."**_

"_**I don't need your praise." I hissed**_

"_**If you want to fight, we'll fight. But first"**_

_**He hit Rose over the head. Her body crumpled to the **_

_**ground.**_

"_**Rose!" Lissa and me screamed in unison.**_

_**Me and Lucas started circling each other, well not really **_

_**circling because I couldn't let him get any closer to Lissa.**_

"_**Are you sure you want to do this dhampir?" he asked **_

_**tauntingly.**_

"_**Of course." I answered calmly. At some point, Rose **_

_**came around.**_

"_**You can do it Dimitri, I know you can. I love you."**_

"_**You do?" I asked without removing my eyes from Lucas.**_

"_**Of course I do." **_

"_**Awww isn't that sweet?" Lucas said mockingly.**_

"_**You're gonna be sorry you ever hurt her and Vasilisa." I **_

_**hissed venomously.**_

"_**Am I?" he taunted.**_

_**Rose's love gave me a new strength, a new hope. With **_

_**that, I moved into my battle stance.**_


End file.
